The 108 secret techniques of Mokona!
by lil' white Raven
Summary: Ever wondered about Mokona's 108 secret techniques?A collection of one-shots each based on one of Mokona's secret techniques set before, during and after the TRC series.Includes high amounts of fluff,angst,hummor and anything else the author can think of!
1. Chapter 1

**The 108 secret techniques of Mokona**

_**It's been pondered and wondered about for millennia but now here it is! The 108 secret techniques of Mokona in one compact collection of one-shots set before, during and after the Tsubasa series!  
Note: Will have the use techniques from the manga, but in new and very different situations. Any suggestions for new techniques are desperately wanted!**_

_**Author's note: This account will try the stay within the bounds of the Tsubasa realm but may escape the author's control. Any and all events are from within the author's mind and relationships may be distorted. Please forgive the author if this occurs. Now the disclaimer!**_

Disclaimer: Tsubasa does not belong to me. If it did, why would I be writing fanfiction? Now for the fic!  
_**__________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Technique #0:**__** How Mokona discovered her 108 secret techniques. *before the series***_

_**Originally, white Mokona did not know about her famous 108 secret techniques.**_

_**Black Mokona, Larg was the one who was amazing. Soel clapped with amazement as Larg swigged down what looked like his 8**__**th**__** whole bottle of sake and continued to bounce up and down without being sick. Soel stared up at him.  
(Larg is 3 mm taller than Soel. Soel checked the results herself!)**_

"_**Larg is so cool! Soel wishes she could be amazing like Larg is!" The white manju flicked her ears back and smiled. Larg and Soel had been made at the same time, but the two were worlds apart when it came to the talent pool.  
Soel sometimes felt she was altogether useless, especially compared to Larg. **_

_**She would very much like to have some amazing talents like Larg, but so far, she was at a loss as to what she could possibly do better than her brother, much less something that was actually beneficial. She had tried many things too, and none of her memories of her attempts were particularly pleasant ones. Like that time when she tried karaoke... it wasn't as though she was booed off the stage or anything, but it hadn't worked out very well in the end either.  
The crowd had been silent, possibly the worst reaction to receive when one is trying their best, but Larg had assured her that the crowd was simply too awed by her talents to speak.  
(The truth was that the poor crowd had simply been so surprised at the sight of a singing rabbit that they didn't know what could be said... really, ask yourself that question, and tell me what you would do via this hotline: 1*** 0000).**_

_**A sudden tap on her ear brought Soel back to reality. Soel looked at Larg in surprise.**_

"_**Soel is amazing too," Larg told her truthfully. "After all," he said slyly, "Soel has 108 Secret Techniques! Yuko told me!"**_

"_**...really?" Soel gasped in astonishment. Larg patted Soel on the back positively.**_

"_**Of course you do! Has Larg ever lied to Soel?"**_

_**Soel tried to avoid her memories of all those occasions on which Larg had indeed lied to her... "Well, there was that time when Clow went to that club with all the dirty magazines, and you told me and Yuko that he went to..."**_

"_**Apart from that time..."**_

"_**And there was the time when..."**_

"_**Yes, we get it. Larg lies... but not this time. This time Larg swears he is telling the truth. Larg would rather die than lie about something like this!"**_

_**Soel paused for a moment, then looked up at Larg hopefully. "Will... will Larg help find Soel's special talents?"**_

"_**Definitely!"**_

"_**Mokona! Mito Komon is starting! Hurry up and grab the pop-corn or you're going to miss the start!" Yuko's voice rang cheerfully throughout the house.**_

_**Both Mokonas looked up surprised then faced each other.**_

"_**Does Soel mind if we look for the 108 secret techniques later?"**_

_**Soel shook her head cheerfully. "It's alright. Soel wants to watch Mito Komon too!"**_

_**With that both Mokonas happily bounced off to the T.V room and spent the rest of the day watching old period dramas.**_

_**AN: if you, the readers, really want to know what Mokona discovered as her talents, and indeed how, please read more when future chapters come out.  
(For those who don't I just want you to know that you have made me very sad, and I'm going to go off and cry in a corner somewhere...)**_

_**Please send any ideas you may have for the fic in a review. Any and all ideas will be considered. Thank you.**_

_**Note: This fanfic was written with considerable help from **__**Black-Sakura27**__**. As well as advice from **__**apple psyche**__**. They are both awesome!**_


	2. Technique 1 the Super Sneaky Entry!

_**Author's note: As always, my thanks to all those who reviewed and to the wonderful **_**cuenta **_**for being my beta-reader (must remember to worship her more later). Any suggestions for a technique are desperately needed as the author has a very limited imagination and needs the help.**_

Disclaimer: Tsubasa does not belong to me. If it did, it would be much shorter and would, most likely, be much more about Fai or Mokona. Now for the fic!

  
Technique #1: The Super-Sneaky Entry! _*before the series*_

"_**Oh**_ _my head_...**Why** is there no eki-kyabe in the storeroom..._**WHY?!**_"

Yuko moaned as another tidal-wave of the 'Hangover-from-Hell' pounded through her skull. The Mokonas both winced in sympathy.

Hangovers were just plain awful!

Soel glanced at Yuko and sighed. Poor Yuko. She had only drunk about 30 bottles of sake and a few carts of draft-beers, yet she was suffering so much!  
Soel found herself scowling.  
It wasn't fair! Yuko didn't deserve a hangover! And she wouldn't have to deal with it for very long if Soel had anything to do with it!

Soel pinched Larg's ear in her tiny paw.  
"Larg! Yuko needs our help! We should go into town and look for medicine for her hangover. Maybe if we get her some, she'll feel better." The white manju quickly jumped off the chair and raced towards the door.

Larg watched in surprise. It was rare for Soel to be so forceful. Normally Soel was the more reserved and gentle of the two, always (admittedly very noisily) waiting for Larg to take the lead on their adventures.

Maybe this was a good thing.

"Hurry up Larg! Yuko needs medicine now!" Soel shouted excitedly, much to Yuko's distress. Larg winced; evidently Soel did not know what loud voices did to the minds of those suffering from hangovers.

"Alright, Larg is coming." Larg shouted as softly as he could and bounced after the white Mokona as fast as he could.

On second thought, maybe it was a turn for the worse...

........................................

The Mokonas happily marched down the streets of the city.  
The big, wide beautiful moon shone down on them brightly as Soel glanced around excitedly. In truth, this was only the 2nd or 3rd time Soel had ever been outside the shop and the idea of being on a mission to save Yuko made Soel feel like one of the super heroes in Yuko's old comics.  
It was kind of creepy, though, how all the humans they had met along the way had stared at them. But that was humans for you. Weird.

A sudden sign made Soel turn. "Larg, look! Over there! That store might sell Yuko's favourite eki-kyabe!" Larg's ears twitched upwards. "Really?"

The Mokonas quickly raced over to the store and stared at the sign.

"Hey look, this place is called Green Drug! Larg thinks this is the place that Yuko goes to all the time."

"It's the same place? The one with the all new S-type eki-kyabe!?!"

"Larg is sure of it!" Larg pondered for a moment then glanced up at the window, his ears dropping instantly. "Oh no..."  
Soel followed his gaze. "It's closed after we came so far?!"

Larg glanced at a clock on the other side of the street. "Well it is almost 8PM. Most people do their shopping during the day, not the night. Looks like Soel and Larg will just have to find a new drug-store that opens during the night."

Larg sighed sadly, glanced over to Soel and immediately backed away in terror.

"Soel came out here to save Yuko from her hangover..." Soel's face was illuminated by an eerie smile as she whispered in a low, dangerous voice.  
"Yuko needs eki-kyabe...and Soel doesn't know where else to get some..."

Soel pulled a screwdriver out from behind her back (I have no idea where she got it from either) and began to shout determinedly at the top of her lungs.

"SOEL IS A MOKONA OF HONOR! SOEL WILL USE ONE OF SOEL'S **108 **SECRET TECHNIQUES AND WILL GET YUKO HER EKI-KYABE EVEN IF SOEL NEEDS TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!!!"

Larg pressed himself against the wall.  
All of a sudden Soel seemed a lot taller than she had a few minutes ago...

"YOU!" Larg stared into the face of his enraged fellow Mokona, who was now staring at him intently.

"Umm...what is it, Soel?" Larg wanted to cry; Soel was scarier than Yuko!

Soel suddenly beamed at him warmly. "Soel needs a lift up to reach the window on the door. Will Larg help Soel up?"  
Larg nodded instantly. Anything to avoid her getting angry at him...

Soel smiled as she stood on Larg's head.  
"Thank you. Soel isn't sure she could break the window while jumping."

Larg's eyes widened as Soel held the screwdriver up towards the window in a menacing way.

"Soel isn't really going to smash the window, is she?"

Soel glanced at Larg, who for some reason had gone very pale (well as pale as you can, when you're covered in thick black fur).

"Soel would prefer to go through the door if it were open. Maybe Soel could sneak into the store though a window or something. It might be easier than having to break the door down..." With that Soel jumped off Larg and raced around to the back of the building.

Larg sighed in relief.  
Now Yuko wouldn't make them repair the window later.

"Larg needs to move back about two feet!"

Larg jumped out of his thoughts and glanced around. Was that Soel? But where was she? From what it sounded, it seemed her voice was coming from behind the other side of the-

**BAMM!**

"Soel did it! Soel found a way though the back window! It's Soel's first 108th secret technique!" Soel squealed loudly, as she jumped around in excitement. Suddenly she paused and looked around. "Larg, where are you? Soel found her first secret technique, and wants to show Larg how amazing she is!"

Soel's flattened ears suddenly rose as she spied what looked like a rather flatted black blob a few feet away.

"Larg! There you are! Larg is so silly falling asleep in the middle of the road like that." Soel giggled as she rushed to Larg's side.

Larg sat up groggily. What had happened? He vaguely remembered hearing Soel's voice before being slammed in the face by something big and heavy...

"Larg! Larg! You have to listen! Soel just found Soel's very first secret technique all by herself!!" Soel hopped with barely contained joy as she helped a very confused black Mokona to his feet.

Larg, now on his feet, smiled and raised his ears in interest.

"Really?! What is it called? Larg wants to see it!"

Soel grinned madly and leapt to her feet."Wait here and Soel will show Larg!" She then turned and bolted around the store. Larg watched in anticipation. What was it that Soel had managed to do?

He glanced back at the store's door and blinked in surprise as Soel raced out. Suddenly there was a loud bang from above and confetti fell at Soel's feet.

"See, see?! It's Soel's very first secret technique! The Super Sneaky Entry!"

Soel's tail wagged furiously, her eyes large as Larg stood absolutely stunned.

Yep. It was official. Soel was the nutcase of the family.

"It was great...yeah. Umm, Soel and Larg should probably go in and get Yuko's eki-kyabe now."

"Oh right! Soel was so happy, Soel forgot."

Sighing, Larg followed the ecstatic manju-bun as she raced inside.

**********************

The next day, as Yuko happily drank a few hundred bottles of sake to yet another episode of 'The Cat's Eye', in a certain drug-store on the other side of town, two 17 years-olds stared in confusion at the large and incredibly empty shelf in the middle of the store.

"Hey Rikuo, wasn't this shelf full yesterday?"

"Yeah..."

"Wonder what happened..."

_**Yay! I finished! So dear readers, did you enjoy it? If you did, please go and click on the link that says review. Reviews are like blood for me; without it, I will die. So please, please review.  
Note: Remember that ideas for Mokona's secret techniques are greatly appreciated. Any suggestions used, will have the inventers' name next to the page's title. Please! It can be ANYTHING you can think of!**_

_**So, thanks for reading.**_

_**By the way, the two boys at the drug-store are Rikuo and Kazahaya, who are the main characters of Legal Drug and appear for about three pages in chapter 5 of xxxholic, just in case you wanted to know.**_


	3. Technique 2 The Deadly Drinkspikeing!

_**Author's note: Hi there! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! Many people, both in reviews and out of them, gave me many wild and crazy suggestions, all of which I plan to use! Thank you all so much!! Once again, my thanks to the wonderful **_**cuenta**_**for doing the exhausting task of showing me my mistakes, as well as to all those who reviewed. You people are the BEST!!!!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa RC or any of the wonderful characters from within it. If I did, they wouldn't be as cool...

Technique #2: The Deadly Drink-Spiking! *_during the series* *before Acid-Tokyo*_

Truly, of all the worlds they had been to, Mokona liked Piffle the most for three simple reasons.

First: they had a house. Sure it wasn't very big, and it was beginning to look rather shabby after Sakura crashing into it all the time, but it was still theirs.  
Second: Mokona had managed to make a number of very good friends, including the wonderful Tomoyo, who had proved to be just as keen to encourage the Saku/Syao relationship as any slightly obsessive fan-girl and had been willing to give Mokona advice on how to use a camera (providing, of course, that Mokona was willing to share with her any Sakura moments caught on film.) (Mokona wondered briefly if this was that strange thing called stalking that Yuko had always warned her about. Oh well.)

But the third and by far the most important reason that Mokona liked the world of Piffle, was just about to happen.

Mokona grinned evilly as the four human members of the group stepped outside to talk to Tomoyo. Glancing up through the window outside, Tomoyo smiled sweetly and winked the furry little accomplice.

Seeing her cue, Mokona gave the raven-haired lass a quick thumbs-up and rushed over to where Tomoyo had been sitting moments before.  
There, hidden ever-so-carefully, under the base of her seat, was a bottle of a clear transparent liquid. Carefully Mokona scanned the bottle's label.

100% proof. Excellent...

..........................................................................................................................

Yuko glanced up at the sky wistfully and sighed as Watanuki (the ever-present slave) handed her yet other bottle of A-grade sake as well as a tray of wonderful takoyaki.

Watanuki looked up at the oddly melancholy witch and stared at her strange behaviour. After a moment, the witch noticing the boy's sudden inactivity glanced in his direction.

"What is it Watanuki? Something the matter?" Startled, the boy fell backwards and blinked in shock as the witch giggled at his expense.  
Glaring he stood up and huffed at her angrily.

"Well, forgive me for caring, but I was just wondering if 'her highness' had something upsetting on her mind since she failed to thank me even once for all the hard work I've been doing all day! Though obviously by the way you're acting, I needn't have bothered!"

Seeing the blue-eyed boy's embarrassed glare of concern sobered the witch instantly. Quickly, she grabbed one of the sticks of takoyaki and shoved it in her mouth. Then instantly regretted it as her mouth began to burn from the heat of the food; a fact not lost on the now wide-eyed seer, who quickly ran over to the kitchen and raced back hands clasped around a glass of water.

Handing it to her, Watanuki sighed, exasperated.  
"Yuko-san! Those are still burning hot! You should wait for them to cool down first! Honestly...what is wrong with you today? Should I be calling the hospital anytime soon or is it one of **those** problems?"

The witch chugged the water down gratefully and turned to face her favourite apprentice. Seeing the worry on his face, Yuko sighed and sat up. Oh well...

She shook her head. "Neither of those Watanuki. I was just wondering how 'Operation: Mokona's Shocking Film' was going."

Watanuki blinked at her in confusion.  
"Operation- what? What _is _that? Some kind of evil plan to make more people come to the shop or something?"

Watanuki was instantly rewarded for his stupid comments by a sharp smack to the head. Yuko glared at him indignantly.

"Of course not, dummy! Business is running the way it should be. Any fool can see that!"

Watanuki quietly pulled himself off the ground and began to rub his now bruised head.

"Sorry Yuko-san, but then what are you talking about? Whatever it is sounds kind of shady if you ask me."

Yuko looked over at him with a secretive grin and smirked.  
Somehow Watanuki got the sudden feeling that he should be very, very grateful that he wasn't (as far as he knew) the witch's intended target and that any and all warnings to said targeted people would result in a not-very-nice punishment being dealt him in a matter of seconds after the event.

He shuddered violently.

Yuko looked at him strangely for a moment then smiled.

"I had to give up one of my rarest most wonderful treasures for this to work. So the waiting for the result is almost more than I can bear!" She glanced back over at the still trembling figure. "You'll get to watch it too, if you behave yourself."

She grinned again. "Trust me Watanuki; it'll be something too good to miss!"

Watanuki gulped. Those poor, poor people...

"Watanuki?"

Instantly Watanuki stood to attention. "Yes? Yuko-san?"

The witch smiled warmly and sighed happily. "Isn't it about the time you promised Doumeki you'd help him with his homework?"

Watanuki's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and horror as he stared at the clock.

"Oh no! And I promised Himawari-chan I'd be there too! Oh why me??????"

Yuko smirked as her scatter-brained apprentice rushed off towards the Doumeki family temple. Absently as she bit down into a now almost cold piece of takoyaki, she wondered what she was going to do to thank the wonderful black-haired girl for helping to arrange some 'alone time' for those two. And of course for conveniently 'cancelling at the last minute due to a cold'.  
Really that girl was a marvel.

She glanced back up at the sky. Wonder how Mokona was doing on her end?

.............................................................................................................................

Mokona giggled with delight as the last of the bottle's contents dripped into Kuro-rinta's cup. Eagerly Mokona hopped down away from the table and back into her 'innocent' position. Barely a moment later the group of travellers came back inside after staring at the night's sky. Behind them followed Tomoyo, who at seeing Mokona in her spot, smiled wickedly and sat down.

.......................................................................................

Fai glanced at his cup suspiciously as he watched Mokona hop over to Tomoyo and begin to whisper something into her ear.

Unlike other members of the group, Fai was no stranger when it came to secrets and plots. And the strange (barely noticeable, but definitely strange) behaviour both the girl and the rabbit were exhibiting was a dead give-away that something was up.

He glanced over at Kurogane. The normally ultra-perceptive ninja seemed strangely unaware of any conspiracy, and had already taken a deep swig of his no-doubt tampered with drink. Seconds later, the kid and princess had done the same. Fai watched them carefully for a moment and glanced back at his drink.

Well so far he had yet to see any ill-effects and he doubted that Mokona or Tomoyo would do anything to seriously hurt them.

A sudden 'thwump' made him look up.

His eyes widened as he saw Kurogane had fallen out of his chair unconscious.

He glanced back to the cup in awe. Still stunned he took a quick sip.

A sudden feeling of warmth rushed through him.

**Alcohol! **The** really**__good stuff!

Carefully he held the cup to his lips.

Tonight was going to be going to be interesting...

......................................................................................

Four hours later Mokona wondered if they had done the right thing.

Sure, it had been really funny watching Sakura run around in circles yelling 'Nyan nyan' at the top of her lungs and seeing Syaoran chase her pretending to be a dog. Filming them was fun too.

Things started to get a bit creepy when Tomoyo suddenly stood up and joined the two in their 'inspired' game of tag. With a shock Mokona realised that while spiking their drinks, she had also spiked Tomoyo's. Ignoring such a lost cause, Mokona turned back and felt her eyes almost bulge out as she caught sight of Fai pulling off Kurogane's clothing and chuckling evilly.

With the camera still filming, Mokona almost breathed a sigh of relief when Kurogane's eyelids flickered open. That breath was instantly halted when Kurogane (who was amazingly still drunk) stood up, lifted the giggling mage off the ground and ran off to the pairs' shared bedroom.  
Mokona's eyes bulged even wider as Tomoyo ran after them, gleefully babbling something about 'joining in with them, in the name of rabid fangirls everywhere!'

And when Sakura and Syaoran began throwing off their clothes because of the imagined heat of the room, Mokona quickly decided that even the cute ones needed their privacy and left the room. She did of course make sure she left the camera on and facing the pair.

The next morning, the birds, bees and everything else that had ears, within 35 miles of the group's caravan were woken up to the ear-piercing sound of the group's collective screams.

.........................................................................................................

A few days after Yuko's 'day of depression', Watanuki found himself watching in morbid curiosity as Yuko cooed happily while cuddling a video casket in her arms.

Feeling as if he was about to commit suicide unintentionally, Watanuki raised his hand fearfully.

"Umm, Yuko-san?"

The witch looked up at him, a drunkenly happy expression on her face.  
"Yes, Watanuki?"

"Umm, is that the 'operation result' thingy you were talking about?"

Sweat ran down his forehead as Yuko nodded, still in her stupefied state. Watanuki felt himself step back from this 'unknown horror'.

Something was wrong here. Something so very wrong...

Nervously he backed away.

"Sorry Yuko-san but I just remembered something I've really got to do-andseeyoulaterOkbye!" The door slammed loudly behind him as he raced out of the store.

And for once Yuko did not care.

After all, nothing was more important right now than 'TsubasaXXX the movie', right?

..........................................................................................................................................

It was later decided by the mutual agreement of the entire Tsubasa gang (Mokona included) that the technique #2 Deadly Drink-spiking, should only be used on one member of the group at the time and strictly under no circumstances in worlds with cameras.

.....................................................

Little did they all know that Yuko, Himawari and Doumeki had already watched the first movie and were now planning part 2...

_**Hehehe...**_

_**So how was it? Anybody enjoying themselves at all?**_

Sorry about the sudden 'strongly hinted' smutt-scenes this time round, but the idea just came to me and I just couldn't shake it off.

To anyone wondering what actually happened; all I can say is that with Fai, Tomoyo and Kurogane I'll leave that up to your imaginations and that Sakura and Syaoran (being who they are) just ended throwing their clothes off (they kept the underwear) and ended up falling asleep (nothing else!!) in the middle of the floor. Of course when they woke up they completely freaked out.

**... Did I go too far this time..?**

I'll apologise right now in advance for any late updates as I've been trying to come out with a number of updates/new fanfics and once again, I am behind.  
I am so, so sorry! Please don't be too mad with me! Waaahhh!!

Anyway, read and review. Thanks to all those wonderful people who review and to all those who have sent or given me ideas. You know who you are, and you are wonderful! Thanks again and see you later!


	4. Technique 3 Beautiful Bonsai!

_**Author's note: Thanks to all those who reviewed as well as to the wonderful **__**Cuenta**__**! Also thanks to those who sent suggestions through their reviews; I needed them and will try to use each and every one of them eventually.  
This is a short one so hope you enjoy it.  
**_Disclaimer: Mokona, Fai and everyone else from TRC belong to Clamp. They just show up in my dreams a lot. Now! On with the fic!

  
Technique #3: Beautiful Bonsai! *_Before Recourt_* *_Unknown world*  
Idea suggested (under a different name) by _Cuenta. _Arigato!_

Eyes stared unblinkingly as the white creature roared, sharp blade-like objects glinting in the sunshine. Just in front of them, green tangling limbs leered up menacingly.  
The white creature stuck forward.  
Thin greenish clear fluid spurted out as blade made contact with limbs.  
Grinning, the white beast launched itself again and again at its foe, and with each blow more green dropped to the ground below.

Finally after cutting the green foe down to the correct size, the white creature chuckled evilly and lifted the sharp object up into the air; ready for the final blow. The figures behind it, took a step back as the beast smirked and clenched her paws in triumph.

"Umm...Moko-chan?"

A timid voice broke through the creature's moment of glory. Glaring it turned to face the foolish interloper.

Sakura gulped as Mokona glared, her ears flattened behind her back. Nervously she bit her lip, looked at Syaoran (who was hiding behind a nearby table teeth chattering) and pointed at the shredded leaves which now covered the once clean floor.

"Umm...Moko-chan? I know you enjoy caring for that tree you got from Yuko-san and you did a really amazing job shaping it and all, but if we don't clean up this mess before Kurogane-san and Fai-san get back from all their shopping, we're going to get in big trouble!"

Glaring at the Jade-eyed girl for a moment longer, Mokona lowered the secateurs, sighed regretfully and placed them down beside the small bonsai tree and picked up the nearby sweeping tray.

God she hated it when people ruined her fun by pointing out the obvious. She looked at the floor wistfully.

She had truly enjoyed that battle of wit and skill. She glanced back at the bonsai and grinned.

After all, it was only matter of time before the great Moko-sama and the evil Kuro-bonsai would have their end-all rematch.

Mokona giggled. Only a matter of time...

_**Wow. This one was even shorter than my author's note.**_

_**Sorry in advance to all those expecting something longer and more humorous, but I've in a real writing slump lately. **_

_**So? Was it any good? If you think so, then click on the funny looking buttony thing below and review. I love reviews and I love what other people think.  
(I find it more fun that way. ^w^)**_

_**(And if you didn't like it, please just walk away so I may cry all alone in my self-imposed gloom. 'Fake sobbing echoes from corner')**_

_**Anyway, because this one was so short I'll be adding a few more chapters soon. Please note however, that there will likely be more chapters as small as this one and some that will be more than twice the length of the last one.**_

_**So yeah...thanks for reading. I adore you all!  
Lil' Raven signing out.**_


	5. Technique 4 Sensing Loneyness

_**Author's note: Yay! Chapter 4! ...Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but a lot of things have been happing recently. ...A friend of mine passed away a few days ago and the funeral was yesterday. I haven't been in the happiest of moods because of that...so chapter 4 is gonna be a little gloomy. Sorry.  
This one is dedicated to you, Crystal. Soppie and I will always remember you and your drawings of roses.  
Thanks to those who read my stuff. I hope you like it.  
**_Disclaimer: I will never own Clamp, because if I did; it would suck...T.T

  
Technique #4: Feelings.*_Pre-story to Oto country*_

The first time Soel Mokona felt it was when Larg Mokona and Yuko decided to go shopping.  
At the time Soel had a fever and had been too sick to get out of bed, so Larg and the witch had gone out to get some cold medicine for her.

Maro and Moro had been playing for hours and had finally fallen asleep. Everything in the witch's house had gone silent and cold; and Mokona felt couldn't help but wonder if Yuko and Larg were ever going to come back.

That was when Soel's heart felt that feeling for the first time.  
................................

The second time was when Soel got lost.

Soel, Larg, Maro and Moro had all been playing tag. Since Maro and Moro weren't allowed to leave the house, all had agreed that leaving the house was against the rules. Running away from Larg, who was now 'It', Soel hopped up the second floor and giggled as she stood on the window sill.  
Suddenly a huge gust of wind blew and Soel found herself being falling out of the window. Bouncing as she hit the ground, Soel yelped in terror as she landed on top of a speeding car. Gripping tightly onto the radio antenna, Soel felt panic rise within her as the car raced away from the witch's home.  
After what felt like hours of air blasting into her face, the car finally stopped and Soel hopped to the ground. Looking around her, Soel's ears shot up as she realised she was lost. **Alone.**  
Rain began to fall and Soel ran under a trash bin to avoid getting wet. Tears dripped down Soel's face as looked around aimlessly. She was alone and nobody nearby to care about her. Loud car sounds mixed with the sounds of water droplets splashing down onto the cold hard concrete only helped to reinforce that feeling.  
Even when Yuko came, picked her up and told her never to pull that kind of stunt again; Soel never forgot that feeling.

.................................

Now, four years after that event, in the Cat's eye cafe, Mokona pressed her paws gently against a crying mage's face as he held a small tired princess off the ground. Sure, he wasn't actually crying, as in physically, in the real world; but Mokona **knew** that inside, the mage was sobbing.

All because of that feeling.

The feeling that made Kurogane nasty to others. The feeling that made Syaoran look at Sakura with such sad eyes, and the feeling that made Fai hate himself so much that to be near him was painful.  
That cruel horrible feeling that could strike at any moment and was so cold and so painful that Mokona wanted to cry her heart out just to make the feeling stop.

The feeling that Sakura and Mokona together would, slowly but surely, help to ease from all of them as they travelled along on their journey.

**The feeling of loneliness.  
**

_**No# 4of Mokona's ST's: sensing people's loneliness.**_

_**I'm sorry if you were hoping for comedy. Even Mokona and I have some serious moments sometimes.  
For all those that need their daily comedy fix, chapter 5 which I posted **__****__**  
Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review if you did.**_

_**Thanks to **_**cuenta**_**for all of her corrections. Remember, without her help I would be doomed! Thanks again to everyone who reads these fics of mine. I'm glad you like them...and sorry again about the gloom. I needed to write it. It was self therapy! I swear!**_

_**Thanks again for reading. Remember to treasure people you care about!  
Lil'Raven signing out. **_


	6. Technique 5 SuperSonic Hearing

_**Author's note: Some comedy for those who may have felt out-of-place reading the last chapter. This one has been in my head since I first started writing these so I hope you like it!  
Once again a special thanks to **_**cuenta**_**, **_**BlackSakura27**_** and **_**apple psyche**_** for all their help on this. I really have to thank **_**apple psyche**_** for all her help in the 'strange crazy plotline' idea section later. Just talking to her really makes my brain tick. Also thanks to those who read and reviewed earlier chapters; you people are what keeps me writing!  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Clamp, Tsubasa or Mokona! Suing me will only result in me not being able to buy the rest of the TRC books, so please don't. I can't afford it. Thank you.

Technique #5: Super Sonic Hearing_*Random world after Piffle. Before Tokyo*_

'**THUMP' 'BANG' **

Mokona groaned and looked around; eyes blurred as thumping sounds slammed through the nearby wall.

It was almost 2:30 in the morning judging by the clock, and Mokona wanted some sleep!

Ever since they had come to this world (which so far seemed to lack a name...), Mokona had been having fun. The streets were fun; the TV was fun...hell, even almost getting hit by a car chasing after Sakura's feather was fun!  
The Arashi and Sorata of this world had known of them, offered them a room at the hotel they ran and the TRC gang had all decided to sleep there.

A great idea...NOT!

As it turned out, almost all the hotel's rooms had been rented out, and the only two available rooms had been in an offshoot building to the side of the main building. Then it turned out that those two rooms were honeymoon suites, and that Arashi, not knowing the group's relationships that well, had put a certain red-eyed ninja in the same room as the blue-eyed mage, and a certain amber-eyed boy in the same room as a certain green-eyed princess.

Mokona glared at the wall as more offending sounds pounded through the room.

Why was it that people thought you couldn't hear them doing **that **kind of thing despite the fact that they were being REALLY loud??!! Just because it was late at night!

Mokona scowled as a loud groan drifted to her ears. '**Damn Fai! Damn Kuro-puu!! Couldn't they be just a little quieter?! Some little furry critters have to sleep in order to chase feathers tomorrow, you know!'  
**Mokona grabbed a nearby pillow and tried to shove it in between her ears.

At least the kids weren't likely to be doing much, but the racket coming from the warrior's room was enough to drive Mokona insane.

Mokona sighed. Maybe sleeping in the lobby had been a mistake...

Glancing up once more at the clock Mokona grimaced as she realised waiting for the boys to be quiet was useless. Grabbing her pillow, she hopped off the couch and waddled towards the children's room. **Maybe there she would actually get some sleep!**

Less than a foot away from the door to Sakura and Syaoran's room, Mokona froze as a strange banging sound emanated from room in front of her.  
"!?!" Mokona dropped her pillow in disbelief as more bangs echoed out of the room and were followed by a sharp yelp.

Still standing out on the cold bare grey-white carpet, Mokona wanted to cry as noises seemed to echo from everywhere.

"WAAAAAAHHHH!!! That does it!! Mokona is sleeping outside tonight!!!" Huffing, Mokona grabbed her pillow again and waddled outside.

...............

Wincing as rain pelted down on top of and around her, Mokona looked exhaustedly for somewhere to sleep. Spotting a bush that looked dry, Mokona's ears perked up as she dashed towards it.

Suddenly a strange squeaking noise from said bush, made Mokona pause. Carefully lifting up a branch and peering into the part of the bush that she had planned to sleep in, Mokona flushed as she realised the bush was already occupied. Grumbling, she stepped back and headed further into the forest.

_No. Soel Mokona was __**not**__ jealous because everyone else had someone to cuddle and do those sorts of things with! Nor was she jealous that everyone else was taller and could do cooler things than her! Damn it! Why did no one else seem to need as much sleep as her?! It wasn't fair..._

Tripping on a small tree root with eyes wide as her pillow flopped into a mud puddle, Mokona began to cry.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! The city never sleeps!!!!!"

.............................................................................................................................

Skipping slightly into the lobby room kitchen, Fai smiled cheerfully as he spotted Sakura frying something on a pan. Next to her, Syaoran sat on a nearby chair his face oddly pale as he stared at the floor.  
Fai pulled out one of the many nearby bench chairs and grinned as the smell of fried eggs and bacon hit his nose.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! You're up early this morning."

Fai grinned as Sakura jumped and looked at him wide eyed.

"Fai-san! When did you get here? Umm...I was just making breakfast for Syaoran-kun and me...we woke up kind of early because Syaoran-kun had a nightmare about giant fuzzy spiders and was shaking really badly. I thought he might be sick, since he was shaking the bed so much it hit the wall; there are dents in it now...But he's better now! I think..." Seeing Syaoran blush with humiliation as Sakura looked towards him in concern, Fai decided to take pity on the poor boy.

"Is that right? Well, Kuro-rin and I ended up staying up nearly all night 'studying' a few things, so with the smell of this lovely food, there was no way we couldn't get up early. Though..." Fai glanced back as a shadow fell behind him, "...if Kuro-wanwan had his way, we would have been stuck 'studying' in that room for at least a few days. Isn't that right Kuro-chi?"

Kurogane glared.

"God damn it mage. Don't go around implying crap like that! If you hadn't been so bloody stupid with your 'tag' and gotten stuck underneath the bed, I wouldn't have had to spend so long trying to pull you out. Thanks to you, neither of us got any sleep!"  
Fai swatted his favourite teasing victim on the nose and giggled. "Nonsense Kuro-tan! You love that game...though I must admit getting stuck while playing tag wasn't exactly my idea of fun either. You could have been nicer pulling me out, you know. I have all these nasty scratches on my back now and they really hurt! I hope Arashi doesn't mind that you practically ruined the wall when you tried to lift the bed off the ground! You hit me too! I'm really mad about that actually!" Fai took a pause from his rant as the ninja's eyes widened and the two younger members of the group stared at the normally placid mage in surprise.

Okay...maybe now was not the best time to bring this up. Letting the kids see him actually being upset was **not** a good idea.  
Panicking slightly, Fai looked around quickly for a convenient distraction.

"Never mind all that. Where's Mokona? I could have sworn Mokona would have been teasing a naughty Kuro-chupi by now." Ignoring said ninja's death glare, Fai's eyes narrowed as Sakura and Syaoran looked up at him, concern written all over their faces.

"We haven't seen Moko-chan all morning. We went looking for her earlier, but then Syaoran-kun threw up again... Syaoran-kun thought that the smell of breakfast might bring her out of hiding. I hope she comes back soon- OH!"

Sakura pointed as the door opened, its attached bells (all doors in this world seem to have these) ringing loudly. Dirty, bruised and sopping wet, one very exhausted looking Mokona dragged herself inside, a once pink pillow pulled in behind her. Looking up, Mokona gave the dimensional travellers a good hard stare.

Eyes wide, Sakura quickly placed her frypan to the side, raced to the bathroom and came rushing back out with a towel. Scooping up the ragged looking furball into her arms, Sakura set about drying Mokona's ears.

"Moko-chan! What were you doing outside? The rain stopped a while ago but your fur is soaked! Are you alright? Do you need some medicine like Syaoran-kun?"

Mokona, her fur now dry, looked up at Sakura with a look that Fai could only describe as rage.

"Mokona doesn't need anything other than sleep!" Startled at Mokona's outburst, Sakura dropped the small manju-like creature onto the ground. Glaring, the little fuzzball hopped onto the table and glanced at the group, anger written all over her tiny face.

"No, Mokona is not alright." Even Kurogane took a step back as the once small seeming manju seemed to tower over them. "Mokona was up ALL NIGHT because **everybody** makes too much noise! So Mokona went outside. But everyone out there made too much noise as well! So now Mokona is cranky! And tired! And really hungry!"

Sniffing the air, Mokona turned towards the full pan of fried eggs and inhaled deeply. Fai watched in horror as the food flew up into the air and was swallowed in an instant.

Immediately the white manju fixed her eyes back onto the group; her anger not abated in the slightest.

"Mokona is sick and tired of being treated like a stupid stuff toy! Mokona is a person! Who needs sleep! If Kuro-jerk, Fai, Sakura and Syaoran..."She pointed at each person in turn "...are going to f#$ somebody, then they should do it in a hotel or room or SOMEWHERE WHERE MOKONA CANNOT HEAR IT!!"

Hopping off the table, Mokona waddled over to the cupboard and opened its door.

"Mokona is now going to go sleep here in this cupboard. And Mokona doesn't want to be woken up. So everybody should be really quiet." Seeing them all stunned into silence, Mokona nodded, hopped onto the second shelf and gave them one last stare.

"And Mokona isn't angry about black Mokona not being here to cuddle. Anyone who thinks otherwise is wrong!" The door quickly slammed shut.

Still wide-eyed, each member of the TRC gang turned to face each other, a single question burning in each one's mind.

"What were you guys doing last night?!"

..................................

_It was decided much later by the entire group, not to be noisy when Mokona was tired. __**EVER.**_

_**Yay!!! I did it! I've had this story in my head for ages and now I've finally managed to write it!  
So...umm...did it make much sense? Basically Mokona's hearing is much better than it should be, and because of that, if say Fai and Kurogane get into one of their usual chase games and make lots of loud 'bump' sounds, that Mokona might get the wrong end of the stick.**_

_**Actually this fic was inspired by one statement 'The city never sleeps.' I was talking with **_**apple psyche**_** and well, she was trying to get me to read one of those 'lemon' fics and well, the idea just kind of clicked.  
Plus when I was in the 4**__**th**__** grade, my class went to an overnight trip to Canberra and all the girls in the room I was in (all close friends) were really loud. And stayed being loud until about 2 in the morning...so I kinda lost it, yelled that we had to get up at 6 in the morning, and locked myself in the cupboard stating that it was easier to sleep there than around them. 5 minutes later they were all asleep. It was kinda funny in a way.**_

_**Anyway, did you like the fic? If you did, and I hope you do, please review. I like reviews. ^//^**_

_**And please remember to thank **_**cuenta**_** for being a wonderful beta reader. I owe her a lot for all those corrections (oh so many corrections...T.T).  
Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as I can so yeah, have fun until then, ok?**_

_Ps. I KNOW Mokona was OC. But if you'd been kept up all night by your friend's supposed 'activities', how would you react? ...I think even Mokona has limits..._


	7. Technique 6 Live Bait!

_**Author's note: Hi there. Things have been going rather well for me recently. I'm working on a bunch of fics in my spare time now (all TRC fics), and when I feel I have done a sufficient amount of work on them, I will post them. Sorry to all those still waiting on my next update for 'Pure Chance'; I've almost finished writing the chapter, but unfortunately I'm having trouble finishing it off. I know the story but the words just don't seem to work in my head. Sorry.**_

_**Thanks of course to all those who have reviewed, and to those who have sent me ideas. Also thanks to my beta-reader **_**cuenta**_**, who for some reason I haven't heard from recently and I'm worried about...**_

_**Oh well away from my paranoia. On with the chapter!**_

Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction on a fanfiction site. Please don't sue me; I'm a fan!!! I don't own anything! If I ever do, I'll tell you. Oh wait...I own my house and my drawings...

Technique #6: Live Bait._*Random world before Tokyo*_

"Well Mokona? Are you ready to go?"

Fai's face suddenly reminded Mokona of an executioner's mask as he beamed at her cheerfully.  
Taking a quick look at the sea below her, she gulped deeply and glanced back to where Kurogane and Syaoran were sitting on shore.

Syaoran gave her an apologetic look as Kurogane snorted.

"Look manju, you were the one who suggested this idea and since we left that world with the rabbits you've been saying that you were the tastiest one so you may as well."

Mokona looked at him wide-eyed.

"Just because Mokona is the tastiest one, doesn't mean Mokona wants to prove it!"

An evil giggle from the nearby mage made Mokona shudder.

"Oh come on Mokona. You **did** promise to help up get some medicine for Sakura, didn't you?"

Mokona trembled. **Sure, she had promised to get some fish to help Sakura feel better after that really nasty cold...but she hadn't exactly signed up for this...**

"Alright Mokona! I'm gonna throw you in now. Try and make yourself look extra tasty to those fish, ok?"

"Wait, no Faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!" Mokona shrieked as she plummeted downwards. "You didn't tie the line to me yet!!! Mokona doesn't want to be live bait!!!!"

There was a small 'splosh' sound as Mokona plopped into the water.

As a few bubble floated to the water, Kurogane and Syaoran paused for a moment, then glanced towards a sheepish Fai.

"Whoops...umm...I guess I forgot about that... sorry..."

More bubbles floated to the top of the water....

...........................................................................................................................

_**Teehee~ I really liked writing this one. ^///^**_

_**For some reason, it seems easier to write 108 Mokona chapters than it is to type things I've had planned for ages. Oh well.**_

_**So...did you guys like this one? I've had a lot of ideas for one-shots lately so the next chapter should be up soon.  
Well, if you did like this chapter, please let me know by reading it. I really want to know what you people think. I hope you like the next ones too! **__****_


End file.
